Friendship vs Love
by Sweet-Little-Bumblebee18
Summary: What happens when a new threat emerges? What will the others do when one of there own is hurt? Will the injured heal? Or will the be permanently affected? Will there be a connection? Or a battle that could decide it all to soon? Find out in my new story! I do not own Ninjago. I only own my OC.
Lloyd woke up to the sound of silence. He got out of bed and saw the others were not there. 'That's weird their usually here in the morning. He walked around the bounty and saw nobody.

"Guess they all left. Sensei must've given us the day off, and I wasn't told." He sighed and went back to the room to get dressed.

He put on his tan pants and green hoodie, he grabbed His fedora to hide his face from the public. Can never be to careful with all the fan girls him and the others have. He was walking around town when he started to hear whispers.

'Great. Either Ive been recognized or something or someone is in trouble.' He thought.

He glanced around and noticedeverybody watching him, or more precisely watching behind him. He looked around and saw a tall man with wide brimmed hat that covered his face following him. 'Just keep going, you can't start a fight here to many people to risk getting hurt.' He thought, he quickly started to walk away as he heard footsteps quicken behind him. When he turned around he was pushed to the ground.

"Hey man what's the big deal? Can't a guy walk down the street without being attacked for once?" He questioned looking around for help.

The man stayed silent he looked at him and Lloyds eyes widened. He struggled underneath the man but it was no use. 'I can't use my powers, to many people would get hurt. I have to find another way!' He thought, he kicked and struggled but nothing was working. The man opened his mouth to say something but his grip loosened as he was thrown off. Lloyd looked up and saw a man standing over him staring at attacker. The attacker took off his hat and revealed dark purple eyes, black skin, and large razor like claws.

"No.. I.. It can't be.. Your only a legend!" Lloyd exclaimed as he stood up.

"A legend? Haha dear boy I was once a fear being with dark powers. Now I'm just sized down, now I just have some of my powers. For example." He extended his hand and Lloyd was lifted off the ground.

"Whoa whoa hey! Put me down!" He screamed.

"With pleasure." He sneered.

He threw Lloyd against a near by building and he fell to the ground. The man laughed as he groaned in pain. Lloyd turned over onto his back and glared at him.

"How... Are you here.. Overlord... My grand.. Father defeated you..." Each word was being strained as he struggled to speak.

His laughing quickly ceased. "Your grandfather? Oh this makes my day even better! Who's child are you? Garmadon or his brother Wu? " he said as he grabbed Lloyds shirt and picked him up.

"Garmadons.. I'm.. Garmadons.. Son.." He tried to struggle but it just increased his pain, he held back a whimper so that the Overlord wouldn't hear it.

"Excellent. You know I should pay him a visit" He said a wicked smile creeping it's way onto his lips. "But first to deal with you." He dropped Lloyd and headed for the man who first saved Lloyd.

He extended his claws and was about to strike him down. He raised up his arm and was bringing it down when Lloyds eyes widened. He was about to kill him! He grunted as he stood on shaky legs and stumbled forward. He ran in front of the mysterious man as the Overlords claws came down and dug deep into his chest. He fell to the ground, but before he hit he was caught. All he saw before he blacked out was the calm concern look growing in his strangers eyes.

"I'm going to get you help. Just hang on ok? Just stay with me..." His voice faded out as darkness and pain consumed him and he was left alone trapped in his mind.

ant

He glanced around and noticed everybody watching him, or more precisely watching behind him. He looked around and saw a tall man with wide brimmed hat that covered his face following him. 'Just keep going, you can't start a fight here to many people to risk getting hurt.' He thought, he quickly started to walk away as he heard footsteps quicken behind him. When he turned around he was pushed to the ground.

"Hey man what's the big deal? Can't a guy walk down the street without being attacked for once?" He questioned looking around for help.

The man stayed silent he looked at him and Lloyds eyes widened. He struggled underneath the man but it was no use. 'I can't use my powers, to many people would get hurt. I have to find another way!' He thought, he kicked and struggled but nothing was working. The man opened his mouth to say something but his grip loosened as he was thrown off. Lloyd looked up and saw a man standing over him staring at attacker. The attacker took off his hat and revealed dark purple eyes, black skin, and large razor like claws.

"No.. I.. It can't be.. Your only a legend!" Lloyd exclaimed as he stood up.

"A legend? Haha dear boy I was once a fear being with dark powers. Now I'm just sized down, now I just have some of my powers. For example." He extended his hand and Lloyd was lifted off the ground.

"Whoa whoa hey! Put me down!" He screamed.

"With pleasure." He sneered.

He threw Lloyd against a near by building and he fell to the ground. The man laughed as he groaned in pain. Lloyd turned over onto his back and glared at him.

"How... Are you here.. Overlord... My grand.. Father defeated you..." Each word was being strained as he struggled to speak.

His laughing quickly ceased. "Your grandfather? Oh this makes my day even better! Who's child are you? Garmadon or his brother Wu? " he said as he grabbed Lloyds shirt and picked him up.

"Garmadons.. I'm.. Garmadons.. Son.." He tried to struggle but it just increased his pain, he held back a whimper so that the Overlord wouldn't hear it.

"Excellent. You know I should pay him a visit" He said a wicked smile creeping it's way onto his lips. "But first to deal with you." He dropped Lloyd and headed for the man who first saved Lloyd.

He extended his claws and was about to strike him down. He raised up his arm and was bringing it down when Lloyds eyes widened. He was about to kill him! He grunted as he stood on shaky legs and stumbled forward. He ran in front of the mysterious man as the Overlords claws came down and dug deep into his chest. He fell to the ground, but before he hit he was caught. All he saw before he blacked out was the calm concern look growing in his strangers eyes.

"I'm going to get you help. Just hang on ok? Just stay with me..." His voice faded out as darkness and pain consumed him and he was left alone trapped in his mind.


End file.
